


Hand Kisses

by bean_boi



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drive spoilers, F/M, Fluffy, Just to be careful, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I insisted on staying with Ayumi after that run in at that creepy apartment. No way was I going to leave her alone after that! Of course, Ayumi insisted for me not to, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.</p><p>And now here I am, kissing her hand and massaging her fingers, and it's absolutely wonderful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Kisses

I insisted on staying with Ayumi after that run in at that creepy apartment. No way was I going to leave her alone after that! Of course, Ayumi insisted for me not to, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

And now here I am, kissing her hand and massaging her fingers, and it's absolutely wonderful. It started out with just us talking about random stuff, and then the topic shifted to her hand.

"Yeah, I can't really open it myself... I'm not even able to move my fingers in the slightest!" Ayumi had shouted out in frustration, banging her hand on the desk. We decided to try some different things, pouring hot water on her hand, pouring cold water on her hand, trying to flat out pry her fingers apart, etcetera. Nothing worked. 

"We've been using force, uh, how about," I hesitated but quickly covered up, shifting on her bed awkwardly, "I try massaging your hand?" Smooth as a rock. Ayumi had looked surprised, and looked angry for a second, her cheeks bright red, and she looked like she was about to hit me. Then her expression softened and she got up from her desk chair and climbed up onto the bed and thrust her fist into my stomach.

"G-Go for it, idiot..." Ayumi muttered, her head turned away from me. She was trying to look angry, but was obviously okay with the turn of events. 

I had picked up her hand and massaged her fingers and the back of her hand, feeling every muscle, bone, and inch of silky soft skin. I felt along the lines where her fingers parted and rubbed each individual joint, knuckle, and nail. The skin along the edge of her thumb's nail was rougher than the rest of her skin, for reasons I wasn't sure I'd ever know. Why was I paying so much attention to how her hand felt and every single little detail? Because I wasn't sure I'd ever have another chance at doing this. 

We just sat there in awkward silence, me massaging her hand, and her face softening a bit. Her hair is a pretty dark blue, tied in two mini pony tails with a red elastic band securing them. Her face is pretty too, as stupid as that sentence sounded. Her eyes are always so full of emotion, and I could look at them forever. She's got a pretty little nose, and my eyes trail down to her lips, her cute, plump-

I suddenly realize where my thoughts have trailed and I snap my head back down to her hand and fight off the urge to kiss her. I kiss her hand instead, and hear her take a quick breath and her right hand twitches in her lap. I continue to massage her hand, occasionally sneaking in quick kisses on her knuckles, the back of her hand, and her wrist. I look up occasionally, and her face is bright red and her eyes are wide and trying to look mad but failing terribly.

The next time I look up, it's when I'm kissing her knuckle and she has turned to look at me and my heart stops. The sound she makes is inhumane, it's a mix between a squeal and scream and growl, and she pulls her hand away and jumps off the bed, running to her door. She flings it open and grabs my arm and pushes me out, out of her room, out of the living room, and out onto her doorstep.

"J-Just go home, you idiot!" She slams the door closed and I hear her run to her room. I stand there on her doorstep, replaying how that last moment with me kissing her hand and looking up at her must have looked from her perspective. I have to admit, I'd have reacted how she did too if I looked as cute as I am imagining. 

"Bye, Shinozaki! See you at school tomorrow!" I call out, and I leave her house with a skip in my step.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only slightly sorry


End file.
